Good Day
by Schizzar
Summary: This is the sad tale of Roxas and Axel. AU. Songfic. I do not own it. Axel breaks up with Roxas. What does Roxas do. Rated for safety.


**This is just something I decided to write while I was feeling sort of bad. I hope it turned out okay. It's about how Roxas is getting along just fine without Axel after they broke up and Axel wants to get back together. This is dedicated to David even though he will never read it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of it. Not the Dresden Dolls or Kingdom Hearts.**

_So you don't want to hear about my good song?  
And you don't want to hear about how I am getting on  
With all the things that I can get done  
The sun is in the sky and I am by my lonesome  
So you don't want to hear about my good day?  
You have better things to do than to hear me say  
_

Roxas yawned, stretching his arms. Sunlight streamed through his window, making shadows dance across the walls. He felt strangely good for what had happened the night before. The echoes of Axel's angry accusations of him cheating could be heard in his head, but he felt perfectly fine. What happened yesterday, happened yesterday. No sense in dwelling on it.

He slipped out from his covers, his bare feet touching the soft brown carpet that covered his floor. He headed for his closet, pulling out a fresh pair of clothes and walking the bathroom of his small apartment. The warm water nearly put him to sleep again but eventually he was able to pull himself out of the shower and dress again. When he arrived back in his room, toweling his hair dry, he saw that his cell phone had five missed calls.

"All from Axel," he mused. "Why am I not surprised?"

He turned his phone off and then rummaged around in yesterday's pants for his apartment key. Once he found it he headed for his door, heading out into the cool, crisp air of autumn. The streets were busy with morning traffic but Roxas found that it was easy to ignore.

_God it's been a lovely day! Everything's been going my way  
I took out the trash today and I'm on fire..._

So you don't want to hear about my good friends?  
You don't have the guts to take the truth or consequence  
Success is in the eye of the beholder  
And its looking even better over your cold shoulder  


"Roxas…are you ignoring me?" asked a quiet voice from behind him.

Roxas didn't respond when he recognized the voice as Axel's. Instead, he continued walking as if he hadn't heard anything.

"Roxas…I'm really sorry," Axel apologized as he trailed Roxas to the park. It was the same park they had shared their first kiss two years ago.

"I could report you as a stalker to the police," Roxas told him simply, sitting down on a bench and closing his eyes.

He could feel Axel sit down next to him but didn't acknowledge him past that. _You screwed me over Axel. Why would I want to talk to you? _Axel's presence was making Roxas feel worse and he felt what started as a good day slip away.

_I'm not suggesting you get to line me up for questioning  
But Jesus think about the bridges you are burning  
And I'm betting  
That even though you knew it from the start  
You'd rather be a bitch than be an ordinary broken heart_

So go ahead and talk about your bad day...  
I want all the details of the pain and misery  
That you are inflicting on the others  
I consider them my sisters and I want their numbers

"Last night…I wasn't thinking. What I said was stupid and not true and I shouldn't have accused you of something that I know you wouldn't do," Axel tried to explain.

"Obviously you've never truly trusted me if you were mad enough to think something so utterly idiotic," Roxas stated calmly. "And you're making me feel worse so I suggest you leave."

"Roxy-"

"Don't you dare," Roxas said with the same chillingly calmness. "I am not yours any more. You said so yourself."

"But…fine."

_God its been a lovely day! everything's been going my way  
I took up croquet today and I'm on fire_

I picked up the pieces of my broken ego  
I have finally made my peace as far as you and me go  
But I'd love to have you up to see the place  
And I'd like to do more than survive I'd like to rub it in your face...

Hey! It's been a lovely day! everything's been going my way  
I had so much fun today and I'm on fire  
God it's been a lovely day everything's been going my way  
Ever since you went away hey I'm on fire...  
I'm on fire...  
I'm on fire...  
So you don't want to hear about my good day?

Axel stood up and began walking away. A sudden pain pierced Roxas's chest and he felt tears prick at his eyes. Was he really going to let Axel walk away? Was he really going to be the true idiot? He remembered all those times Axel had cuddled him when he had felt down, the time Axel knew just what he needed when he was kicked out his house. The time Axel had finally taken him. It had been the closest to heaven he had ever been and had felt completely whole. Was he really going to let that go?

"Axel!"

His shout rang crystal clear through the air and the red head turned, blue green eyes sparkling with held in tears. "Roxy?"

Roxas ran towards him, tackling him in a tight hug and clinging to him for dear life. "I'm sorry Axel."

"Not as sorry as I am Roxy."

Axel held Roxas to him tightly as Roxas tangled his hands in his red hair, burying his face in his chest. Roxas shook with sobs and Axel just held him, once again knowing exactly what he needed, just like all the other times.

"Promise you won't leave me again?" Roxas whimpered.

"Of course not. Never Roxy. I felt so alone without you last night," Axel whispered softly. "I love you."

"I love you too Axel."


End file.
